Cells of a desired size are required in medicinal efficacy investigations and so forth in which cells (cell aggregates (spheroids)) are used.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which cells are classified by filtering the cells using a filter.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-62400